Gourmet
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: -Grimmjow x Orihime- "I'll eat...if you eat first." Arrancar Arc.


Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. In case you didn't know.

Hey, readers! This is my first Bleach oneshot. Rated T for strong langauge (guess who from) and little mentionings of blood.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was that time again.

Orihime Inoue had no watch, so the only way she could really keep track of time passing in Hueco Mundo was by the different shifts of light that went on behind that pitiful gap in the wall called a window, the bars slashing the light into narrow strips.

Her stomach was throbbing with pain, but she merely squeezed it with her hand. She was sure it had shrunk since her arrival. A bead of sweat trickled down the inside of her collar. Her new clothes felt stiff, uncomfortable. She was increasingly aware of how her every movement seemed to be a fight against the material. Orihime was sure she could hear her own heart echoing around the room, the thumping so loud in her ears.

The bone-white room felt big, too big for her. Like a deer walking out into a huge, snowy meadow.

_He's coming, he's coming, he's coming..._

Sure enough, the door opened, more pale light spilling onto the floor. But it was not the slow, measure footsteps of Ulquiorra. The familiar sound of the food cart being wheeled in was there, but those footsteps were not-

"Yo."

When Orihime's eyes finally adjusted to this abrupt burst of silver, they widened when she finally realised who had just come in.

The blue-haired, wild-eyed Espada himself.

"Are you gonna sit there gawking forever, woman? You look retarded."

_Grimmjow Jaggerjacks..._

He smirked, as if reading her thoughts. His hands were shoved in his pockets, as usual. Whoever had brought the cart in had already left, leaving the two of them alone.

Orihime gulped.

"...W-where's Ulquiorra?" She stuttered, hating how pathetic she sounded. But in truth, she was terrified of seeing Ulquiorra again. Ever since the last time he had visited, she had been waiting for him to enact some kind of vengeance for slapping him. But so far, nothing had happened.

It seemed Ulquiorra knew how to bide his time.

Grimmjow didn't answer Inoue's question right away, but perhaps some of what he was thinking had spread to his features, because Orihime's resolve crumpled that little bit further.

"He's out." shrugged Grimmjow eventually, the silence beginning to grow awkward. "Aizen told me to deliver this stuff."

He gestured with an irritated wave of his hand at the food cart. Orihime looked at the utensils, the knife gleaming almost smugly, nestled between the fork and spoon, a pair of chopsticks sat nearby on a napkin.

"...I'm not...hungry." Orihime whispered, as though saying it quietly might lessen the significance of the words.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed the azure startling against his skin and the green markings by his eyes.

"Like I give a shit." he snapped at her, violence threatening to spill over at any moment. "Just fucking eat it."

Orihime bit her lip. Her skin prickled with fear.

"No."

Next thing Orihime knew, Grimmjow had Orihime by the throat. The breath left her as her back hit the wall. Orihime gasped, winded, as Grimmjow's grip tightened around her neck, his other hand slamming into the wall right by her head, his palm fat against the bone-white surface, the slapping sound resounding in the cavernous room.

"Who d'ya think you are, woman? Huh?!" Grimmjow snarled. Orihime couldn't respond, his grip was so strong. "You think starvin' yourself's gonna do a fucking thing for you? Like hell. You want me to shove the damn stuff down your throat, is that it!?"

Orihime didn't reply. Grimmjow blinked, then grunted with annoyance and relinquished his hold on her neck. Orihime slid to the floor, landing almost soundlessly, coils of amber hair splayed around her shoulders, shielding her eyes from his penetrating gaze. He snorted with disdain.

"This shit's better then the crap I have to eat." he muttered, almost like a parting shot. He turned to go.

"W-wait!"

Orihime's thin arm grasped at a nearby chair, and she pulled herself upright, shaking. Grimmjow turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, watching as she made her way tentatively towards him.

"I...I'll eat it."

Grimmjow's eyebrows raised. He had heard about her slapping Ulquiorra, but he didn't know what had happened after that. Maybe he had tied her town and force-fed her after all. Seems like the creepy, twisted shit he'd do. Suddenly, Orihime raised her head, mournful grey eyes locking onto his, pleadingly.

"I'll eat...if you eat first."

* * *

Grimmjow stared at her. He had fully turned around now, and his eyes flicked to the food cart in spite of himself. He snorted.

"Stupid. How the hell's that meant to work?"

Orihime stared at him, waiting, her shoulders shaking with the effort of maintaining her posture and her silence. She was determined not to cry. She couldn't, _wouldn't_...

"Heh. Fine."

Orihime was so surprised at this sudden change of tone she almost didn't register Grimmjow wandering casually over to the food cart, picking something up apparently at random.

The amber-haired girl sat opposite him, playing nervously with her sleeves, eyes fixated on the sushi. Grimmjow ripped a large chunk off with his teeth, partially just to intimidate her. Orihime's eyes remained harpooned to the food. Then he smirked, nudging her shoulder with a pair of chopsticks, which he hadn't bothered to pull apart.

"Open." He commanded, and she obeyed him. Slowly, teasingly, he pushes the food into her mouth, feeling oddly pleased with himself. She chews slowly, her eyes down as Grimmjow watches her, the oil from the food making her lips shiny with it.

It occurred to Grimmjow as he reached for something else that she must have been starving to risk making this little 'deal' with him in the first place.

She was _ravenous_.

Grimmjow sat back, picking up a roll of bread. His teeth sank into the crust, devouring the fluffy bread inside. His eyes flicked to Orihime's, and nervously she opened her mouth again. The bread was slightly warm from his touch, and a light blush filtered onto Inoue's cheeks as she thought about this. She chewed quietly, very aware of the Espada's steady gaze.

This strange little ritual went on for a while. Orihime was still scared, but this time it wasn't fear of her life or even from pain. But something was going on, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Grimmjow, meanwhile, was beginning to enjoy himself.

"Open." Grimmjow said again after a while. Orihime opened her mouth, like a baby bird. But this time, Grimmjow issued another command.

"Close your eyes."

Startled, Orihime did as she was told. Then, she felt something peculiar. Grimmjow's finger traced her lower lip, his nail digging in only slightly into the red flesh, just enough to sting a little. She shivered, but it wasn't cold in the room.

Then, she felt something soft and sweet in her mouth. Orihime practically cried with delight. It was, without a doubt, the familiar, sensual taste of chocolate. It seemed to fill her whole mouth with the bittersweet taste. And without her vision to distract her, she could actually taste all the other subtle flavours.

"Is it good?"

Grimmjow's voice seemed to come from far away. Orihime was not sure why, but she felt compelled to keep her eyes closed, as though if she did she could pretend she wasn't really here, and instead was sitting in her living room, safe.

"Mmm…" Orihime mumbled, in spite of herself.

She heard a slight, dark chuckle. She suddenly noticed another flavour she hadn't picked up on before.

It took Orihime a few minutes to realise that Grimmjow had grown bored by simply watching her hunger, and instead decided it was time to satisfy it. Orihime had no room to gasp or even make a sound as her mouth was claimed by his.

Grimmjow's own taste, mingling with the chocolate, rendered her powers of speech utterly useless. And when Grimmjow bit down tauntingly on her lower lip, the familiar tang of blood only seemed to improve things. She was distantly aware of Grimmjow's tight grip on her upper arm, but she was past caring.

Finally, he pulled back, and Orihime's eyes slowly flickered open. Grimmjow was now standing, not facing her. As her eyes skimmed the table, the grey-eyed woman was surprised to see all the food on the table had gone.

Grimmjow, reaching the doorway, turned his head again, a grin playing at the corner of his mouth as he caught Orihime's dumbfounded expression. As he left, she heard his voice come floating into the room, casual as can be;

"Bet Ulquiorra never tried that method, huh?"

She smiled weakly in spite of herself.

Orihime bowed her head, and silently hoped that Grimmjow would feed her from now on.

* * *

I don't know why, but I love Grimmjow/Orihime. It's like I'm addicted to it or something.

Reviews for a hungry author would be appreciated!


End file.
